


Voiced Concerns

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Little Talks, Small bit of angst, pre-Even/Terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: It wasn't often that the physician of Radiant Garden received visitors, less so someone as important as a Keyblade Master.





	Voiced Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> Aqua's concerned over Terra and immediately tries to grill Even about his intentions. The shotgun speech.

“Even? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

The man in question raised his gaze from the files in front of him, turning towards the speaker with an inquisitive hum. He was surprised to see Aqua, usually the keyblade wielders were too busy assisting the other worlds to visit for pleasure, meaning this must have been something important for the woman to be here now in the medical room he’d taken to using as his office.

“This is certainly a surprise,” he said, turning to face her more fully and giving her his complete attention. “How can I be of service to a Keyblade Master?”

“I’m not here as a Keyblade Master,” she said softly, fidgeting in front of him. “I’m here as, as a friend. Terra’s friend.”

Ah, that explained the nervous behaviour. She was merely worried about her friend and he, as the physician here in Radiant Garden, was logically the best person to inquire as to about the state of his health. Perfect sense.

“I will assist to the best of best of my abilities,” he responded, relaxing in his seat to hopefully put the young woman at ease. “What did you wish to ask me.”

Aqua took a deep breath, stiffening her spine and adopting an expression more suited to the battlefield than inquiring about a friend. Even’s brow rose at the look, surprised by the change in attitude but remained silent and waited for her to speak.

“I want to know what your intentions are with Terra.”

Well, that wasn’t a health-related issue.

“He’s been through a lot and I don’t want him to get his hopes up if you’re only leading him on,” she continued, getting all her words out before she ran out of steam.

He blinked at her slowly, considering what she had just said before he replied. “Terra is a good man,” he said, thinking through each word before he said it. “There is nothing I would do to hurt him.”

“Then you’re not just leading him on?” She asked, standing stiff and looking as if she was about to draw her weapon on him if he didn’t give her a satisfactory answer.

“I respect him far too much to even consider doing such a thing,” he answered, tone serious. “Whatever direction our relationship takes will be handled as delicately as possible.”

“You promise you won’t hurt him,” she sounds so young when she says that, reminding Even that the Keyblade Master before him was ten-years younger than she appeared and still little more than a lost, scared young woman; just wanting to look out for her friends.

“I swear that I shall never do so intentionally,” he promised, holding his hand over his heart solemnly. “Unfortunately, I can’t promise that I shall never do so; misunderstandings are certain to arise in the future. I can only promise that I’ll do my best to fix things before things get out of hand.”

“Thank you,” Aqua said after a few moments of silent consideration, a fragile smile on her face. “That’s all I can really ask for, isn’t it?”

“You could give me a ‘shovel talk’ if you wish,” Even suggested, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He was rewarded by a startled chuckle from the young woman, breaking the worried expression on her face. He stood from his chair, lifting himself until he was standing in front of her. “Though I have to inform you that Braig and Aeleus have already given me some variant of it.”

A laugh escaped her throat once more as he directed her out of his office, towards the kitchen for a warm cup of soothing tea.

They had just reached the kitchen’s when Aqua stopped him once again, causing him to turn towards her with a questioning expression. “Terra’s got a lot of people who care about him here, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” he responded. “And he has you and young Ventus, people who care about him. It’s natural to be worried about him though, after everything you’ve all been through.”

“Yeah,” she replied, opening the door and stepping into the kitchen. “Thanks for speaking with me Even.”

“You’re welcome,” he answered, entering the room behind her and immediately moving towards the kettle. It wasn’t the conversation he had thought that he’d be having with the Keyblade Master, but it hadn’t ended awfully, so he supposed that was something to be glad about.

He certainly wasn’t going to bring this up with Terra, this could stay between himself and Aqua.


End file.
